Beautiful Eyes
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: Blonde haired wondress of this unforgiving world, I shall protect you at all costs from any and all harm. There is no need to thank me, because I can read your lovely, heaven-sent ambers that are more beautiful than anything else on this earth.


Disclaimer: Naruto is something I do not own, everyone.

A/N: I'm back! Wow, it's been a while huh. Long story and quite frankly, I don't even wanna get into it just this minute. But here I am and back with something completely unexpected of most of you. Sequels and chapters of my sequels are kinda on the back burner for now. I just love these ficlets i'm coming up with now and honestly, this Jir/Tsu ficcy is probably my favourite out of them all. It's simple and it's so sweet. I absolutely love this one and I hope you do too! Happy reading!

* * *

The first time I saw an amber was back when I was just a lad at the Konohagakure Academy. It was part of a science class and we were learning about different kinds of rocks- Sedimentary, Igneous and Metamorphic. The teacher surprised our entire class when he explained that an amber wasn't a rock at all. It was merely an object known as resinite, or resin from a tree. None of us had ever seen an amber before and all mistook it for a rock, the revelation of it's true nature something awed at by all in the classroom.

In conclusion, many of my classmates had actually changed their thoughts torwards the amber, mostly in a negative way- some even calling the amber _worthless_. Inwardly, I had been appalled at how stereotypical my friends were, most of them being the first ones to praise the precious amber in such high regards. Despite the nearly unified opinions about the amber, I still didn't think of it any different, any less.

Seeing that amber in all its beauty had my mind fall onto another kind of amber, or shall I rephrase, _ambers._And they belonged to the prettiest, most beautiful girl I have ever seen in all my young days. The person in perception was my future teammate, the gorgeous Tsunade Senju. A girl born as a princess, princess to the entire village of Konohagakure. Coveted by all her friends for all of her beautiful attributes. She had golden tresses that cascaded all the way down to her tiny waist, endless. And her face, about the most loveliest in the entire world, shaped almost like a heart and could even be compared to that of a goddesses. But the most important attribute about her was that her irises were the colour of orange, yellow and brown all combined as one.

The same exact colour of the amber that was in the hand of our teacher.

A blonde with amber eyes. Fairly uncommon among the shinobi world, a world of pure and sheer diversity where dark haired vixens had eyes the colour of rubies and girls with emerald irises sported pink, bubble gum hair. But every single blonde had blue eyes...except her. Tsunade was rare, a rare beauty, and it was all because of the colour of those blessed amber jewels she called eyes.

Tsunade was called upon by our teacher. She was not prepared for what he had to say.

"And Miss Senju is a perfect example of the worth of this amber."

Her cheeks became heated and a fierce blush bled at her fair cheeks. She was mortified, I could easily tell. Why wouldn't she be? Nearly the entire class had shunned the amber for its worth after finding out about it's origin. And then it hit me. Maybe the amber wasn't so worthless after all like the rest of my classmates had assumed.

"An amber like this one is one of the rarest objects a person can own. It can be made into fine jewelry or even ornaments for household things. Students, amber is rarely seen at all. It is something you will almost never find on your own in this country."

So it _was _worth something. But of course I knew that. It's beauty alone was worth all the of fanciest gems and gold a wealthy person could get their hands on. Tsunade's eyes were worth even far more than the amber in the front of the class. Her eyes and her entire being were priceless. Not one person could afford her.

I had learned years later that someone actually could afford her. And it was me. But how could I afford her do you ask?

She had even told me herself one night when we were alone. Her skin had never looked more beautifully translucent than it did in the moonlight, her golden locks disarray across the lovely of her face. Her lips curved into a breathtaking smile and when she opened her eyes, lain behind her eyelids were the pair of ambers I have swooned over since childhood, early adolescence- my entire life.

Her eyes seemed to do all of the talking, shimmering they were as they gazed up at me, compassion behind each twinkle of her gorgeous irises.

But she still found it necessary to speak and I allowed her without question.

"You are the only man that can ever afford a damsel like me..."

"How is that so, lass?"

She giggled gently, an angelic sound that fluttered clear into the room like the strings of a harp as her dainty hand lifted to rest upon my bare chest. It was right where my heart would be and that was the moment when she answered the question i've been dying to know for many years.

"It's all in here. Your love is worth more than anything in the world to me...and that is how you can afford me."

I have never loved a woman more than I loved Tsunade. No other woman had told me any of the things she has said to me nor will any woman ever will. Because Tsunade is one of a kind. A rare jewel. A goddess with radiating golden hair paired with equally radiating amber irises.

I fell for her eyes, but I stayed for her love. For the love in her ever-growing heart. The love in her spectacular soul that shined whenever she smiled at me. For all the wordless, expression-full love in those gorgeous, phenomenal amber eyes.

They have never done me any harm nor ever done me wrong. For all the rarest ambers in the world, the rarest of them all resided behind the full lashes of this beautiful, blonde haired woman with a beautiful heart. A beautiful soul.

And beautiful eyes.

* * *

A/N: Aww, sweet huh? Leave me a comment, you know I always appreciate them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
